


So you're what's giving me grey hair.

by Fuckmedaddy



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmedaddy/pseuds/Fuckmedaddy
Summary: After Bonzo gums up an unknown piece of Eliza's software, Addison, Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, Bucky, and Bree (Just to name a few) are somehow sent twenty-four years into the future. Things look quite different than they do now.
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus, Bonzo & Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Bucky Buchanan (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)/Original Character(s), Wyatt Lykenson/Eliza Zambie, Wynter Barkowitz/Willa Lykensen
Comments: 58
Kudos: 87





	1. This looks messy

"Just a few more minutes and I can get this up and running!"

Eliza was working hard on fixing a large speaker, somebody had partied too hard and well, smashed it.

Bonzo was messing with some screwdrivers in the background, when he saw something shiny on the floor.

He picked it up, it made a light humming noise and had what (to him) looked like hundreds of buttons. 

"Ooh!" He exclaimed with excitement.

Eliza whipped her head around to check on him, "You aren't stucking things in the wall sockets again are you?" 

Bonzo shook his head furiously. Eliza squinted at him, like she was staring into his soul for lies. Then she turned back to her work. "Okay whatever."

Bonzo sighed in relief and went back to his button pressing.

After nothing too much happened, he saw a button labled "Panic." 

"Hmm." He said. Like a toddler on a toy telephone he pressed panic hard like a maniac and out of excitement. 2-0-4.

He looked up, disappointed that nothing had happened. He pouted and grunted at the "boring" contraption.

"Bonzo that's mine!" Eliza snatched the small device out of his hands.  
Suddenly as it started sparking her eyes widened with fear and surprise. 

"Bonzo? What did you do?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Starting to feel that something was wrong, Bonzo shrugged with a sheepish look on his face.  
"Eh heh, zongro gor poro."

It may sound like gibberish to the untrained ear, but Eliza knew exactly what he meant by that.

"You fucking what! Explain!" She screeched.  
She heard someone start running down the street.

"Aw come on man!" She exclaimed.

The machine started to whiz and whirr and disappeared into a blue and purple fog, which swallowed up Eliza and Bonzo.

"If I die I'm dragging you to hell with me!" She told him, before they could no longer see each other in the thick fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonzo laughed nervously and said "I may have done something bad."


	2. Where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes a painful and trashy landing in, well wherever they are.

Eliza landed hard on her back. "Ugh!" She exclaimed.  
"Ouch," someone said, that voice was clearly not Bonzo.

Angry zombie tongue exploded from somewhere behind her" she turned over to looked at what was going on.

"Okay okay I'm moving!" Slowly Zed slid off of Bonzo's back.

"Zed? What are you doing here?" Eliza was surprised, she was pretty sure that she and Bonzo had been the only ones in the room.

"Not really sure to be honest, just that some nasty fog choked me and Addison out." He told her nonchalantly.  
"Speaking of Addison, where is she?" He asked turning around to find her.

With a low thump, the white haired girl fell out of a nearby garabage can.

"Over here." She said, looking disgusted at a banana peel in her hand. Not wasting any time she started to brush herself off.

"You okay?" Zed asked her.

"Yeah, just covered in garbage." She said with a wry smile.

"Ugh!" Someone screamed from further away.

"That sounds like-" Eliza started.

"Bucky." Addison finished.

Their guess turned out to be correct, just as they finished their sentence, the obnoxious brunette came running in a panic up the street towards them. With Bree at his heels.

"Bucky wait! You can't leave me behind!" Bree called out to him.

"Um yeah I can, I'm literally doing it!" He yelled in a high pitched voice.

Zed snickered at the show.

Bucky stopped when he saw Addison, but wrinkled his nose at Zed.

"Okay what is this!" Bucky yelled. Pointing at what looked like a much cleaner version of the Zombietown sign.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation." Bree told him, while trying to catch her breath.

"What getting kidnapped!?" Bucky yelled.

Zed laughed, "Or we're in another timeline, Zombietown is like never this clean!" He joked.

But his laughter stopped when her saw Eliza and Bonzo give each other a strange look.

"What? What is it?" Zed was starting to get nervous.

Eliza cringed, "You may not like this, but that might be the exact reason." She told him.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Don't look at me it was Bonzo's fault!" She threw him under the bus in the speed of light.

"Hey!" He said, looking offended.

"Oh shut it!" Eliza snapped.

"Hey hey hey. Why don't we calm down and try to look for someone or something familiar, since we're in still in Seabrook and all that." Zed suggested.

"That might be a bad idea though, what if we mess up the timeline?" Bree said with worry.

"Time doesn't flow in a linear fashion, whatever happens, happens and sparks the next event. It doesn't happen one thing at a time." Eliza said.

"Plus it beats standing here." Bucky muttered.

"Okay," Bree agreed quietly.

Addison gently put her arm around Bree's shoulders. "Don't worry, if anything happens I'll be there to help you out!" Addison tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Addie." Bree said with a small smile.

"Come on let's go already!" Bucky urged them.

"Do we have to deal with him the whole time." Zed mumbled.

Addison playfully elbowed him in the arm.

"Come on, let's go before he starts getting impatient." Addison said, and she took his hand to lead him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too short.


	3. Okay are there anymore surprises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few less familiar people have also gotten swept in with the fog.

"Anybody else!?" Bucky screeched in annoyance. 

"Atchoo!"

"Wynter!"

"Sorry Willa."

Bucky looked in the direction of the fire escape above them like his soul had been crushed. "Great..." He muttered.

The heads of Willow, Wyatt, and Wynter popped up over the rails of the fire escape, lookimg sheepish and kind of annoyed.

"Why are you guys hiding?" Addison asked them. "I thought we were cool." 

"Yeah, but it could be dangerous to be here." Willa whispered. "What if this is some kind of crazy alternate universe where we're hunted for sport!"

Wyatt and Wynter cringed, showing their fangs.

"Well that's a strange first thought, but I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Zed tried to calm her down.

"Is anything ever fine if you're involved Zombie!?" Willa spat, clinging hard to the railing.

"You're kinda freaking me out here Willa." Wynter told her in a shaky voice. 

"Oh shut up you're always freaking out!" Willa screamed at her. Then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth after realizing what she said.  
"Sorry Wynter." She nearly whispered.

Wynter shrugged and looked away from Willa.

"Just come down, we can all just figure this mess out together." Zed coaxed them.

Willa took a deep breath and unhooked her hands from the railing of the fire escape and quickly jumped down to meet the rest of the group. She was followed slowly by Wyatt and Wynter.

"Okay, no one else got swallowed up right?" Bucky chuckled nervously, "Let's go."

As if on cue, three more heads popped up from the dumpster. 

"Zoey!?" Zed quickly picked his little sister up out of the garbage.

"Zed what happened?" She asked, clinging to his red jacket.

"I dunno kid, but we're gonna find out."

Addison helped a little boy about Zoey's age out of the dumpster.  
"What's your name little fella?" She asked, trying to soothe the shaking child.

"Enzo.." He replied, wringing his arms together.

"Okay Enzo, come with us, we'll make sure nothing happens to you buddy." Addison told him.

"I don't really trust you, but it's better than being alone."

The last one was a freakishly tall zombie boy from their school. He gave Bucky a funny look and turned towards Addison.

"What are you looking at?" Bucky shouted at him.

The boy's head snapped back over to Bucky. "A giant shithead." He grumbled somehow without and disgust in his voice. 

Zed covered Zoey's ears.

"Not really helping." Zoey giggled.

"Ugh." Zed groaned.

Bucky's face turned a bright red as Bree got in between them.  
"Okay that's enough of that. What's your name?" She asked the boy.  
"Zepplin Barnes." He told her with disinterest as he swung his leg over the wall of the dumpster. He yanked a banana peel off of his jacket and threw it in Bucky's direction, barely missing his shoe?.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Bucky screeched. 

Zepplin shrugged and walked over to stand next to Bonzo.

"Hmph. Rude." Bucky muttered.

"We shoulf probably start going before anyone else decides to join us." Eliza said impatiently. 

"If you say so, it was your fault after all." Zed replied.

Eliza frowned in annoyance, "That was Bonzo's fault! If he hadn't been mashing on the buttons like a reasonable person, we would be here!" Eliza yelled.

"Rot rono." Bonzo called to the rest of the group.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, we should just try to look for a way to get out of here." Addison said.

Zed nodded in agreement, "Let's just walk around a little bit first though. It might cool us all off from that rough landing." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Addison agreed.

"Are you sure?" Bree asked hesitantly.

"It'll be fine, it's just a walk." Wyatt said with a shrug.

"Let's get going then." Zed told the large group.

So with Addison and Zed in the lead, they slowly took off. They had no idea what was in store for them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonzo said "My Bad."
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot to do to prepare and all that.
> 
> Also when I introduce new characters or when a chapter centers around that character, I want to add a song to the chapter that the character would like. Should I just write it out for you to search and listen to during the chapter if you want, put it as a link, or find a way to play it over the story?
> 
> Comment down below if you want it done in any of these ways. Especially if there isn't a way to put this over the story. I'd like REALLY appreciate it.


	4. Not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a character introduction! The ball's finally rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Crazy in love- Beyoncé
> 
> https://youtu.be/ViwtNLUqkMY
> 
> (You may want to listen before reading the chapter or during it.)
> 
> (I'm excited to finally be really starting this.)

After looking over his shoulder about 100 times, Zed was sure that nobody else was joining the crew. "Thank God the Aceys aren't here, this "trip" would've been so much worse!" Eliza exclaimed. "If anything I'd be less lame." Bucky spat.

"Right..." Eliza rolled her eyes and kept walking. Zoey walked next to Zed, feeling kind of bored she looked over at Enzo. "Huh?" He asked. She whipped her head back over to the front. "Nothing." She muttered. Enzo raised his left eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to ask Zoey anything else. Zed stiffled a chuckle so that his little sister wouldn't be embarrassed and turned his focus back towards the town.

A few nice cars drove by while the group was walking on the sidewalk. Zed usually hadn't seen any good cars in Zombietown unless it was the police or some annoying humans pulling a prank. Sure there had been some improvements recently, but this was on a whole other level than what he had accidentally left behind. Clean sidewalks, a few little kids playing in actual grass, a small park, a couple of ladies walking their dogs. He could go on and on in fascination, but he decided that maybe he should just enjoy the view. Might as well savour and take in the changes if this is the same universe.

Eliza looked around in wonder, "Wow, I've never seen this place so-" "Clean?" Zepplin finished for her. "Yeah, well that's one word to describe it all." She said. "I wonder how the pack is doing." Wynter thought aloud curiously. "They're probably fine." Wyatt said automatically. "Yeah." Willa said, sounding uncertain. "Maybe we could take evidence with us if we find a way back home." Addison said to Zed. "You mean **when** we find a way back home." He corrected her, sounding slightly forceful. Addison looked surprised at him. "Yeah. Right." She muttered.

The whole area was much bigger than what Zed had accidentally left behind, it seemed so strange and unfamiliar. He wondered if his house was still around. Probably not, it was kind of garbage anyway.

Zed was about say something else about Zombietown, but Zoey opened her mouth first.

"Someone's singing." She said.

It took a minute for Zed to hear what his little sister was talking about, but not long after, a soft voice made its way to his ears.

A figure with pink headphones on was beginning to approach them from further down the sidewalk. It seemed like she was dancing a little.

"Got me lookin'/ So crazy/my baby/I'm not myself lately!/I'm foolish!/I don't do this!/"

"Weido." Bucky muttered.

"As if you've never done that before." Addison verbally smacked him.

"Ugh whatever." He sounded defeated.

As soon as he saw her, Zed noticed her white hair and turned to Addison.

"Maybe that's you." He told her.

Addison shook her head. "That's definetely not me, you might need glasses." She said.

"Huh?" Zed was confused. He squinted at the steadily approaching figure as she kept singing her song.

"I've been playing myself!/Baby I don't care!"

He immediately noticed that she was slightly shorter than Addison, and um (how do you say this politely?), more full figured.

"Cuz' your love got the best of me/and baby you're making a fool of me!"

She had neat and thin light and dark green streaks in her hair and was wearing a Z-band.

"You got me sprung and I don't care who sees!" She sung louder. Someone across the street turned to look at her. 

"Something about that seems kind of weird to me, I don't know what it is." Zed scratched his head.

"Can we stop standing here, I'm bored." Bucky complained. He was ignored.

"You know she's, like right here, right?" Eliza tried to warn Zed and Addison.

"Cuz baby you got me!/you got me so crazy baby." 

But instead of finishing her verse with Beyoncé's glorious high note. She finally payed attention to her surroundings. As soon as she saw Zed, she jumped and screamed in place of the last note.

Bucky busted out laughing, "Oh my God hhchhh!"

Zed had no idea what he was trying to say, but as soon as Bucky actually looked at the girl, he choked on his own laughs.

The flustered girl blushed and stared at them with her big green eyes. She took off her headphones and stopped her music.

" Da- *hmph* I mean- um are you guys lost?" She asked shyly.


	5. What's your name, kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the character is really introduced this time, I'm sure anyone who's read this far knows who's it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since I'm not going to a new character this time, there's no song.)

The group stayed silent and still for a moment, having no idea what to say or do.

"So is that a yes or a no?" She asked them, sounding a little nervous. 

Addison shook herself out of her trance. "Yeah, we got a little turned around a while back." She sort of lied.

"Oh yeah, it's easy to get lost around here. Do you need any directions?" The girl asked.

"Kind of. Does the Necrodopolos' family still live around here?" Addison decided to try and take advantage of this situation to see where they were.

The girl's eyes widened and she figited with the sleeves of her thick white sweater at her wrists.

"Why?" She asked, suddenly sounding more guarded than before.

Addison looked at Zed as if he could give her an answer telepathically. He just shrugged, and Addison scoffed.

"We have something to ask them..?" Addison said with uncertainty.

"What do you have to ask, you could just ask me?" The girl sounded agitated, wringing at her sleeves. He face turning slightly red.

Addison spoke with caution. "I did say that we were lost, we really just would like to know some things about the area and we've heard that they are very knowledgeable." She said.

The girl squinted at Addison. "I don't trust you, but I'll show you there. Don't try anything funny with me."

"Right, as if she could take all of us." Willa whispered to Wyatt.

Addison let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks a bunch." She said with a small smile.

"It's nothing." The girl turned on her heels and walked through the group that cautiously parted like the red sea around her.  
"They're this way." She told them as she put her headphones back on.  
The group slowly began to follow her.

"This is kind of weird." Zed half whispered to Addison. "She could be leading us to a death trap." 

Addison shook her head. "I doubt it, she seems more scared than we are."  
"If she was so scared would she really be blasting music in front of a bunch of people that could attack her at any time?" Zed said.  
Addison wrinkled her nose, "But we're not gonna attack her, it's fine."  
"Yeah, sure." Zed muttered.

It wasn't a long walk to what was supposed to be the Necrodopolos residence, but it sure felt longer from the thick silence. 

Suddenly she stopped. "We're here." She announced in a blank tone.

It hadn't at all been what Zed was expecting. It was a pretty good sized house. It was a greyish-blue color with a nice clean yard and two cars parked in the driveway.

"Thanks. Oh, I probably should have asked this before. That might have been rude of me. What's your name?"

"Aziza," She answered. "Aziza Necrodopolos." 

Zed choked on air. She's joking right? Is that why she didn't trust us?

"Aziza huh? That's a nice name." Addison told her.

"Thanks I guess." She said.

Bucky looked at both Addison and Zed. "So you're just not gonna-"  
"Nope." Zed cut him off.  
"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He put his hands up in "defense" and backed away.  
"But does he though?" Eliza quipped.  
"Rude." Bucky pouted.

"So did you really have something to ask my parents or are you just gonna stand here looking crazy?" Aziza said, looking kind of annoyed.

Addison and Zed looked at each other with faces that said "What now?"  
"Yeah sure, we'll go ask." Zed told her.  
"Okay, don't take too long. My parents can get pretty busy." Aziza said.

"Got it." And slowly, Addison and Zed were the first to start towards the front door. They were unsure if they truly wanted to know what waited behind it.


	6. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your older self might be talking shit about you and cringing at your current phase.

"Can ya'll just go in!?" Bucky yelled to the couple.  
Zepplin chuckled.  
"Okay okay, no need to be pushy." Zed retorted.  
Aziza unlocked the door and pushed it open, at the top of her lungs she shouted,  
"Honey, I'm home!"

"Nobody's here right now, come back another time!" Someone called from upstairs.

Aziza smiled and shook her head. "Really dad?"

A couple seconds later, footsteps pattered down the wooden stairs.  
"What do you- oh?" An older Addison stared at the scene in front of her. Well she's not too much older. Right now some streaks of her hair are a brighter shade of white (pfft, if that exists) and she's a little bit taller.

Addison and Zed awkwardly waved. "Hi." Zed said.

The older Zed stared in disbelief, he looked like his world had been crushed. He had a bit more muscle than "current" Zed, and wore a pair of black glasses.

"So, do you guys wanna sit down?" Addison broke through the silence.

"Mom, can I get a piece of cake?" Aziza.  
"You have bad timing Dizzy, but sure." Addison shrugged.

The whole crew of kids had gotten themselves situated in the living room, on and around the couches and glass coffee table. With both Addisons and Zed sitting across from each other.

"So how long has it been?" Zed asked.  
Older Addison put down a glass of milk. "Twenty-four years, I never thought I'd be seeing you guys again anywhere but in old pictures." Addison chuckled.

"Dizzy can you get me some cake too?" Zed called to the kitchen.  
"But dad, I just put it back up!" She called back.  
"Well it's not like a locked safe or anything." Zed laughed.  
"Ugh." Aziza groaned from the kitchen as she opened the refrigerator.

"How come you call her Dizzy?" Zoey asked.  
Zed smiled at the little zombie. "She's had that nickname since she was a kid, other than colgate from her brothers." He rolled his eyes.  
"You have other kids?" Eliza asked.  
"We have four including Dizzy of course. Two boys and two girls." Addison answered.  
Current Addison and Zed looked at each other in shock.  
Eliza scowled. "I'd never want that many kids." She told the older couple.  
Addison choked on her milk.  
"What?" Eliza asked.  
"Well you're here, you'll see later." Addison told her.  
"I don't like the sound of that." Eliza said.

Aziza came back with two slices of chocolate cake.  
"Thanks kiddo." Zed told her.  
"No problem." She answered.  
She sat down next to Addison and watched the scene eagerly as she ate her cake.

"So where are the other three?" Bucky asked.  
"Our other daughter's out with her friends. She should be back in about a half hour. Our youngest son's at football practice -yeah, he takes after me- and our oldest son's out of town right now for work." Zed said.  
"We might call him back though, he's not far." Addison said.  
"Actually his next tour stop is here, so he'll be here soon anyway." Aziza added.

"Tour?" Bonzo asked.  
"He sings, his career took off about two years ago when he was seventeen." Addison answered.  
"We still see him a lot though." Aziza added.  
Zed pointed over to Aziza. "This one doesn't leave the house much."  
"Well ya didn't have to call me out." Aziza smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"You'll get stuck like that, kid." Zed joked.  
"Well I've been doing it for nine years and nothing bad's happened to me yet!" Aziza remarked.  
"Out of the four, Dizzy here's the youngest." Addison told them.

"So what about the rest of us?" Zepplin asked.  
"Surprisingly you guys all still live in the area, we're all kinda scattered though." Addison answered.  
"So everybody's doing well?" Current Addison asked.  
"Yeah, luckily." Zed said.  
"We're all old as hell though." Bucky muttered.  
"We're not that old." Zed laughed.  
"That's what old people say." Bucky told him.  
"To be fair, you always acted like a grumpy old man." Zepplin said.  
"No way!" Bucky shouted.  
Zepplin nodded and laughed.  
The older Addison and Zed shared a knowing look at the two's interaction.  
"So do you guys want to meet everybody?" Addison asked the kids.

A chorus of yesses and yeah's followed, with one "Not if I'm ugly," from Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to differentiate between people with the same names. Should I give the older version nicknames or something?


	7. I don't know about this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next Necrodopolis kid, well technically second to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Tomboy - Princess Nokia
> 
> https://youtu.be/AH-LyInSNYw
> 
> Since there's no zombie tongue translations or anything like that as of now, enjoy sitting through my gibberish again!

"I'm pretty sure it's been over half an hour." Zepplin remarked.  
He was right, it'd been 45 minutes.  
"I should have expected this, she's always late to come home." Addison sounded annoyed.  
"Always?" Current Addison asked.  
"Always." Zed answered.

"She just texted me, she said she'll be home in a minute." Aziza said, showing her mom her phone as proof.  
"She'd better be." Addison said.

Then finally, a strong vibration shot through the ground.  
"Is this an earthquake!?" Bucky yelped.  
"Nope." Zed answered.

Loud music that was clearly from a car started to boom from down the street. The voices of a few teenagers were shouting the lyrics.  
"Who that is hoe!? That girl is a tomboy, that girl is a tomboy." They yelled down the street.  
"But why though?" Willa asked, covering her ears.  
"So loud!" Wynter whimpered.  
Zed covered Zoey's ears, it didn't block out that song's profanity though.  
"They could at least have their windows up." Enzo complained.

Finally, a slow-driving silver car came into view. With a girl in a navy blue hoodie, torn up jeans, and white shoes on top of it.  
"Hey mom!" She called to Addison.  
Addison's face immediately turned bright red.  
"Ego sporn op poy gat vorsaw!" (Get yourself off of that damn car!) She yelled at her daughter in a blast of unexpected zombie tongue.  
"Huyat?!" (Why?!) The girl asked.  
"Bron spo nimp!? Aygo spo hwan opor sporyit sporn nag ron non!?" (Are you kidding me!? Do you know how much danger you're putting yourself in right now!?)  
Her slight accent made it sound a little like Simlish, but she was still clearly understood.  
"Oh for naw! Frut unt semaw onning slow!" (Oh come on! We're no even driving fast!) She retorted.  
"Oy ay'now forraw! Ego op!" (I don't care! Get off!) Addison demanded.  
Her daughter frowned and folded her arms.

Her friends stared at the scene from inside the car. The girl in the passenger seat tapped her shoulder. "Ria, I think you should just go on. You're making it worse."   
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She told her.

She hopped off of the roof of the car, and forcefully yanked her backpack out of the trunk.  
"Zaria Nicole Necrodopolis, do not come in this house with an attitude!" Addison told her.  
"What, just because I rode on top of a car? It could have been worse." Zaria complained.  
"You've been late coming home for the past three days! You have yet to give me a good reason or at least tell me or your father about a delay in a timely manner." Addison shouted.  
As soon as she pointed that out, Zaria's friends drove away as quickly as they could.  
"Bastards." Zaria muttered.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Addison asked her.

The atmosphere around them hung thick and dry. Everyone waited for either one of them to make a move.   
"No." Zaria said after the long pause.  
"Give me your phone and head upstairs, your grounded for a week." Addison told her.  
Zaria's eyes went wide and her brown hair swished in front of her face as she shook her head violently.  
"But-"  
"No buts! We're done. I'm not playing with you." Addison finished.  
Zaria slapped her phone into Addison's hand and stomped inside, completely ignoring the obvious time travel in front of her.

Addison pushed her hair from her face.  
"Sorry you all had to witness that." She told the stunned group.  
"I guess you picked up zombie tongue." Current Zed whispered to current Addison.  
"I hope it didn't take me 24 years though." She said.  
"Nah, you're a fast learner." Zed told her.  
"Thanks." She said shyly.

"That's one way to meet your kid." Wyatt murmured.  
"If mine were like that, I'd have to throw claws." Willa said.

Zed swiftly changed the subject.  
"Well now that that's over. Do you guys want anything to eat while we wait on the last one?" He asked.  
"You got chicken nuggets?" Zoey asked.  
"I think so." He answered.  
"Then sure!" Zoey told him.  
"I could go for some food too honestly." Bucky said.  
By then most of the group realized that they hadn't eaten in a while. Might as well see what futuristic food is over here right?


	8. Over dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison, Zed, and And Aziza talk a little more about their current time.

Zed popped some dinosaur chicken nuggets into the oven while Addison and Aziza started on mac n' cheese with cauliflower.  
"So other than really loud people, what are things like now?" Bree asked them.  
Aziza took some dishes down from a middle cabinet.  
"Well, the monster laws have been abolished, a lot of us still stay in the same areas that we came from, but some zombies and werewolves live in seabrook. We like to live closer to the edge though." Aziza answered.  
"That sounds a lot better than right now." Zed said.  
Addison nodded, "Yeah it is, but sadly progress takes time. Nothings perfect now either."  
"Yeah, now that it's become more common, there a lot more horrible names that get thrown at mixed couples." Zed told them. "And occasionally violence."  
The younger group seemed shocked. It didn't seem like that would be happening now. It had been over tow decades.  
"Does that stuff ever happen to you guys?" Wyatt asked.  
"Sometimes." Aziza told him.  
Bree shook her head "Sorry about that. That's really f-" she remembered Zoey and Enzo, "Messed up."  
"You don't have to apologize, sometimes people are just disgusting." Addison said.  
Eliza slammed her hand down on the table and quickly shot up from her seat. "Has anyone tried to do anything about this!" She was clearly agitated.  
Wyatt touched her shoulder, trying to signal her to calm down.  
"Yes, but some people refuse to listen. That includes my parents." Addison answered, shifting uncomfortably.  
Eliza's face softened and she sat back down.  
Zed put his arm around Addison's shoulder and pulled her close.  
"It ain't all bad though. Most people get along well other than the bunch that like to ruin things. The werewolves are doing well, and right now Seabrooke is kind of the hub for well, non-humans and all. Things aren't always the best, but they're always changing for the better." He told them positively.  
The group seemed to be too stunned by everything else to fully take that in though.  
In another awkward silence, Addison's phone got a rather loud notification.  
After she stirring the mac n' cheese one more time. She checked her phone. She read whatever showed up on her screen.  
"It's Az. He asked to stay at Boaz's place overnight since he invited some of the guys from the team." Addison told him.  
Her phone rang again.  
"He's trying to get me to say yes by telling me that Wade's going too." She chuckled.  
Zed looked at the time on Addison's screen.  
It read 6:15pm.  
"Well he did tell us tell us two hours before he was supposed to go home and it's a Friday, so yeah he can go." He said.  
"Okay. I'll tell him that he should be home by 3:00pm tomorrow." Addison said.  
"Okay." Zed said.

The oven timer rang.

"The nuggets are done." Zed said.  
"So's the cauliflower." Aziza said. "Is anybody lactose intolerant?" She asked.  
"Nope." Was basically everyone's answer.  
"Okay." Aziza proceeded to pour half a bag of Wisconsin sharp cheddar in to the bowl.  
"Wait stop, I didn't say that I wanted to be lactose intolerant!" Zepplin put his hands up like a pastor praying over the church.  
Zoey giggled at his remark.  
"Okay, okay I got it." Aziza smiled hard with a bright red face.  
Bucky caught himself starring at Zepplin.  
"Did you want something?" Zepplin asked, looking like he was chewing a piece of gum.(He wasn't by the way.)  
"Yeah I wanted to tell you that you look like a cow." Bucky wrinkled his nose.  
Zepplin smirked, scoffed, and shook his head.   
Bucky was confused by that reaction. "You're just not gonna say anything?" He asked.  
Zepplin shrugged.  
"Okay then." Bucky said.

"Dizzy, tell your sister to come downstairs for dinner, okay?" Addison said.  
"Alright mom." Aziza promptly jogged upstairs to Zaria's room, leaving the very cheesy cauliflower behind.

Zed and Addison made the plates and set them down in front of the kids.  
"Thanks." Current Addison said with a smile.  
"Sure." Zed said.

"I don't wanna go down there though, mom and dad are just gonna sit there lookin' at me like I'm stupid.." Zaria half whined from the staircase.  
"Stop it, you sound like a little kid. Just go and eat dinner. It'll be fine." Aziza said with an annoyed tone.  
"Fine, whatever." Zaria muttered.

She stepped out into the living room and stopped right in her tracks. Her face turned pale like she had seen a ghost. She looked at everyone who were currently seated on the couches.  
A couple of strained squeaks came from her mouth before she made a disgusted face and cleared her throat to talk.  
"Um, wait a damn minute! What the hell is happening?" She exclaimed.


	9. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our time traveling crew gets bombarded with questions and tries to get through the night.

"So you mean you time travelled? Cool!"  
Zaria was clearly very excited.  
"Did it like, hurt or anything?" She asked.

"Well we didn't really feel it, or know that it happened." Current Zed answered her question. "We were out one minute and then felt the impact of falling on the ground. That part hurt."

"Well not just in the ground. I fell in a dumpster." Addison added.

Zaria physically pulled a bit farther away from Addison. She began to ask more questions.

"So how old are you guys? Actually I'll just ask mom and dad this one. There's too many of you." She said.

"Fifteen." Zed said.  
"I'm fifteen too."

"So it's been 24 years?" Zaria questioned, mostly herself.

"How'd you guys get here anyway?" She asked.

"It was Bonzo's fault. He pushed a bunch of buttons on something when I wasn't looking." Eliza immediately pointed the finger of (rightful) blame on him.

"Sorry." He laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd do." Zaria smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So Uncle Bucky, what's it currently like being Seabrook high's big all star?" Zaria asked.

"I'm not your Uncle." Bucky pointed out.

"I don't care, answer." Zaria said with more force.

The part about Bucky will be skipped, because he went on and on about being the best for like 10 minutes. Zaria's or anyone else's attempts to stop him were simply spokem through.

"I shouldn't have asked you." Zaria muttered. 

Zepplin laughed.

"Oh shut up you." Bucky said.

"Okay Ria maybe you should ask less questions and actually eat your dinner." Zed told her.

"But dad." Zaria said.

"Don't even start, just eat something kiddo." Zed said.

Zaria pouted and started on her cauliflower.

"Is anyone done yet?" Addison asked around the table.

"Yeah, I am."

"Me too."

"Done."

"Okay. Zed and Dizzy, you guys are on the dishes. I'll show you all where you're staying." Addison took their plates up and set them in the sink.

"What about me?" Zaria asked.

"Eat your food." Addison replied. "Come on guys."

The group followed her up the stairs.

"Luckily we have enough room for you guys to stay, but there's only two rooms. Ate you okay with that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zed answered for the group. No one differed.

"Okay. Girls in the game room, guys in the spare room." She told them. "The bathroom's down the hall, second door on the left. There's another one downstairs, third door to the right."

"Zed and I will bring you guys some sleeping bags or blankets and some clothes to sleep in."

With that, everyone piled into their seperate rooms.

"And don't sneak around." Addison told them from the stairs. "We'll call the others, well you guys I guess later tonight."

Later at around nine. Addison was on the floor in a blue blanket, Zoey was fast asleep on the pool table, Eliza had been fast and claimed the couch, Bree was near Addison on the recliner, and Willa and Wynter were next to each other on the floor on the other side of the room from Addison.

As everyone was slowly going to sleep, Addison lay awake with her head facing the ceiling. She was too busy thinking to sleep.

"The future me seems really happy. I wonder if she found her place. Does she even care now? What if she never found it? Was she just pretending?" Addison thought.  
"At least I have family. That one kid, Zaria seems to make it hard though." She thought tiredly as her eyes began to close.

The boys down the hall were also slowly heading to bed.  
Bucky had immediately jumped on the bed. It was a queen, and he was sure that no one would join him so that he could have it all to himself.  
Well he realized that was wishful thinking as he lay in bed with Zepplin asleep next to him, and a stubborn Enzo on the other end of the bed.

"Great." He thought in annoyance.

Zed was on the floor in a green sleeping bag, Bonzo was to the right of the bed under a red blanket, and for some reason Wyatt was under the bed. He seemed comfortable though.

"That kid is kicking me." Bucky suddenly heard Zepplin say.

"Well that's not my problem." Bucky told him abruptly.  
"And I thought you were asleep."

Zepplin tried to shake his head against the bed. "Nah, I was just resting my eyes." He chuckled.

"Great, so now you're a comedian." Bucky said with a big smile on his face. "Making a classic movie joke."

Zepplin smiled back, "Well it must've worked if you're smiling like that."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm smiling because it was stupid. Nice try though." He lied.

Zepplin dramatically clasped his hands over his heart. "I'm unfunny? Oh gosh I feel so hurt, I don't know what to do with myself!" He said sarcastically.

Bucky snorted loudly with laughter. He covered his face that even in the dark Zepplin could tell was turning a bright shade of red.

"Sorry." He said, sounding embarrassed.

Zepplin clicked his tongue. "For what, anything's cute when you do it." He said.

Bucky laughed again. "Dummy."

"Can you stop fucking flirting up there! I'm trying to sleep." Wyatt said angrily through the mattress.

"Shut up dog breath." Bucky told the werewolf, looking into Zepplin's bright green eyes as he started to fall asleep.


	10. It's cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third installment of the Zeddison clan, and he's brough friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: 365 Fresh - Triple H  
> (Warning it's K-pop, but it still fits him well.)
> 
> https://youtu.be/8gPQenyj1nI (Music video, turn on the captions for translations)
> 
> https://youtu.be/x_uFvdHL0vc (Translations and romanji video.)

"So does being in the future freak you guys out?"

Zaria had been asking questions all morning, it was tiring.

"Well yeah, this environment's not exactly familiar." Eliza said with a snarky tone.  
Zaria just spooned some cereal into her mouth and turned to someone who seemed less cranky.

"Does anybody want eggs?" Addison asked.   
"Oooh! Me! Me!" Aziza cheered with excitement.  
Addison chuckled. "Okay okay simmer down, I gotcha kiddo."  
Addison gave her some scrambled eggs straight from the frying pan.  
"Thanks mom." Aziza said.  
"No problem." Addison answered her.

"Hey Eliza, can you pass me the pepper?" Wyatt asked.  
"Sure, whatever." Eliza said.   
She snatched up the pepper and at her full arms length held it in front of Wyatt.  
As he took the pepper he accidentally got caught on a few of her fingers.  
"Well you don't have to hold my hand to get it." Eliza laughed and rolled her eyes.  
Wyatt's cheeks turned hot pink. "Right, sorry." He muttered.  
"They're hopeless." Bucky said.  
"Yep." Zepplin agreed.

A chime came from Addison's phone. "It's Az. He says he's coming home soon and he wants to know if Boaz and Wade can come over." She told Zed.  
"Ask him how soon first." He said.  
He must be a fast texter, another chime came almost immediately. "He says that he's coming home around twelve." She said.  
Zed took a look around at the time travelers and smiled like a lightbulb had lit up in his brain.  
"Sure they can." He said.  
Addison raised her right eyebrow at him. "Are you Zed?" She asked, also looking around.  
"Psssh. Sure I'm sure. Then they can meet everybody a little faster." Zed told her.  
"Fast might not be the best way though." Addison said.  
"Just trust me Addison." Zed said confidently.  
Addison shrugged, "Fine, but you know we'll have a lot of explaining to do." She said.  
"We would've had to to all that anyway." He said.  
Addison sent the text. "He says 'Cool'." She told Zed.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Younger Addison said to Zed.  
He crunched on his cereal looking at their future counterparts. "I dunno. That's kinda nosey though." He told her.  
She rolled her eyes. "As if you've never thought anything like that." She said to him.  
Zed had his mouth open like he was about to speak and then pointed his spoon at her, "Actually, you got me there." He said.  
"Exactly." She said with a small smile.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Wynter asked Willa about a big piece of beef jerky.  
Willa frowned at her, "Uh, yeah."  
"Oh okay." Wynter said with disappointment.  
"Ugh, okay fine." Willa split the jerky in half and handed one piece to Wynter.  
She smiled brightly. "Thanks!"  
Willa rested her head on the back of her left hand. "Yeah sure, whatever."  
Wynter giggled, "Right." She chucked the jerky into her mouth.  
"You got anymore?" She asked.  
"Nope." Willa said as she bit into another piece.  
"Hmph." Wynter pouted.  
Willa chuckled at her friend, "Fine, but this is the last one."  
Wynter shrugged. "If you say so."

Suddenly the front door started to unlock.  
"But, everybody's in the house, right?" Addison asked.  
"Well everyone except for Az, but he's not supposed to be back to twelve." Current Zed answered her.

Everyone froze in place. "Man, I was supposed to die rich and in a mansion!" Bucky complained.  
Zepplin held in a laugh at his remark.

Nonchalantly, three teenage boys walked into the room.  
"No it's 'I'm 365 so fresh!' Not uh, whatever you were saying Wade." The boy with wavy green hair and a football helmet under his arm in the middle of the group said.  
"Oh, oops." Another boy, presumably Wade muttered with his nose wrinkled. He had long light brown hair with a thick white streak in the middle.  
"Aw don't get mad about it." The boy punched Wade lightly on the arm.  
"Ugh." He groaned.

"Azria? What are you doing home already? I thought you were coming home at twelve, it's only 11:30." Addison asked with confusion.  
Azria shrugged, "Mm, just in case." He said looking at the younger versions of his parents.  
He closed and locked the door, then moved past his mom to the younger group.  
"It's kinda strange to see you guys in person." He said to them.  
"How'd you know already?" Current Zed asked him.  
"Coley called me as soon as she saw 'em, and Ria called me at 3am. Not cool sis." He answered with a smug smile, showing off the deep dimples in his cheeks.  
Zaria laughed.  
"Coley?" Addison asked.  
"It's short for Colgate." Aziza rolled her eyes and hugged her brother.

"Do we even get a song next?" Boaz asked quietly.  
"What?" Wade asked forcefully.  
"Nothin'." Boaz answered.  
"Okay." Wade said suspiciously.

"Now, what questions do I start with?" Wade asked no one in particular.  
"Oh Glogs no." Boaz said. (God.)  
"We're gonna be here all night." Wade muttered.

"Pfft really guys? What could be worse than Zaria? No offense." Bucky said.  
"Some taken." She said.

Addison and Zed cringed, looking at each other and then the group.  
"Well I had a nice life." Aziza muttered, taking as swig of orange juice.


	11. Dancing and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite time travelers learn a little bit more about the newcomers Boaz and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Let's Shut up and dance - Jason Derulo, Lay, NCT 127 (Boaz)
> 
> https://youtu.be/YBWgqb3KIeA
> 
> Character song: Bring it back - Travis Porter
> 
> https://youtu.be/VTCkmvSwIjw  
> (Wade)
> 
> (Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been pretty busy. Especially with all the crazy stuff going on in the world right now.)

Surprisingly, Azria wasn't actually as bad as Zaria. She was just messing with them.  
He seemed like the chillest member of the family so far. As soon as he got settled, he sat on the couch and started to talking with both versions of Zed, which would probably be overwhelming to most people.

Willa, Wyatt, and Wynter had noticed the thick strip of white hair in the middle of the rest of Wade's shoulder length brown hair which was separated as a ponytail.  
Of course they were curious about who his parents might be.  
"Should we ask him about it?" Wynter asked.  
"Definitely." Willa said.  
"We should be careful though, we don't know if any of us are his parents." Wyatt stopped when he head what had come out of his mouth.  
"Well that just sounds really weird." He said.  
"Yeah, maybe you guys should go on the Maury show." Wade joked.  
The werewolves heads whipped over to Wade who was watching Boaz, Zoey, and Enzo set up Dance Maniac on the TV.  
"Looks like you forgot that us werewolves have really good hearing." Wade said as he approached the group.  
He was about the same height as Wyatt, but his ponytail made him look a little taller.  
"You don't have to gossip about me to get my attention you know." He joked with a toothy grin.

"Okay okay, we get it. Stop saying weird stuff." Willa interrupted.  
"I'll just ask you outright, who are your parents?" She continued just as Boaz and the kids started their song.

"Well that's easy-." Wade said, then was cut off.

"All my london girls come an show me somethin''." Boaz said with the song.

"Anyway, biologically I-" Wade tried to continue.

"All my L.A. girls come and show me Somethin'." Boaz excitedly interrupted.

Wade was starting to look irritated. "Let me try again, I-."

"Ethiopian girls come and show me Somethin''."

"Ugh. I uh-"

"Come and show me somethin', come on come on." Boaz continued.

"Boaz?" Wade tried to get his attention.

"Jamaican girls wanna blow it down!" Boaz got louder.

"Dude?" Wade started to get red in the face, turning his attention completely towards Boaz.

"My Asian girls wanna work it out!" Boaz danced harder with the song.

Wade started to walk over to him.

"Turn around, don't talk shh, hush ma. Show me somethin', show me somethin'." Boaz seemed too passionate to hear anything.

"Is this really appropriate for kids?" Enzo asked as he danced along.

Zoey shrugged. "Probably not."

"Shut up and dance!" Boaz yelled with the song.

"How about you just shut up!" Wade snapped.

"Geez, no need to get all mad." Boaz muttered as he continued to dance to the song.

"Thanks." Wade said with a nasty tone and turned on his heels back to the werewolves.  
"Now, as I was trying to say. My parents are Willa and Wynter, biologically." He sounded frustrated.

"Um how?" Willa asked.

Wade shrugged, "Crazy witch spell shit, you'd have to ask yourselves when we go see 'em." He said.

"So do I have kids?" Wyatt asked.

"Too damn many of them if ya ask me." Wade muttered.  
"Okay?" Wyatt was confused, he guessed Wade was just having a rough day.

"I've got a sister too." Wade added.

"Hey does anybody want the last chicken nugget!?" Azria called from the kitchen.

"Dude that was sitting out all night." Zaria said with disgust, trying to deter him from eating.

"So? I am half zombie. I'll be fine." Azria brushed it off.

"That's what you said when you ate those jumbo hot takitos and ended up on the toilet for four hours straight." Zaria replied.

"To be fair, I was young and undeveloped." Azria said.

"That was only last week!" Zaria reminded him.

"Well chicken nuggets aren't spicy." He said.

Zaria gave up and sat back on the couch. "Whatever, die of food poisoning if you want bro."

"Thanks Ria." Azria said as he bit into the nugget and returned to the couch.

Boaz collapsed on the couch beside him, exhausted from dancing.  
"You think with your parents athletic capabilities you'd at least get a little of it." Azria muttered.

"I am athletic! I was just too excited to dance." Boaz defended himself.

"Lame." Azria muttered.

"Whatever toilet boy." Boaz muttered.

"Grade A insult, kid." Azria said back.

Trying to distract from this strange argument (if you could even call it that.) Addison asked Boaz questions this time.

"So who are your parents?" She asked him.

"Uhhm. Wait hold on, I forgot their first names." He said as his mocha colored face turned a rosy pink.

Clearly he wasn't a full zombie either, his skin wasn't pale like usual and his hair was a darker shade of green.

"Right! Bonzo and Bree." He remembered.

Bonzo and Bree gave each other a funny look and then looked back at Boaz.

"At least, you'll get to know you're little disappointments earlier." He said with a shaky smile.

"You're not a disappointment, at least you're not Hennessey." Azria said.

"True." Boaz muttered.

"Hennessey?" Zoey asked.

"Crazy girl in our class. She's always eating takis or hot Cheetos if it's a rough week and you can't look in her direction without making her want to fight you." Azria briefly explained.

"Oh." Zoey said.

The room sat in a still silence for a few seconds, no one really knew what to say anymore.

"Can we play bring it back by Travis Porter?" Wade asked.

Boaz and Azria looked at him like he was crazy.  
"No dummy. I don't think Mr. And Mrs. Necrodopolis would like that anyway." Boaz said.

"He's right about that one." Current Addison said.

Wade slid back into the couch, looking like he was trying not to pout. (He failed and looked like an oversized toddler.)

"God I hope we can go home soon." Bucky complained into the open air.


	12. So who's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Say so - Doja Cat
> 
> https://youtu.be/pok8H_KF1FA

"We should see my family first since we're the smallest one." Wade said.  
Boaz shook his head. "Nuh uh, mine!"  
Wade frowned, "Do you even have a proper argument Boaz?"  
"Nah I just wanna go home and take a nap or something." Boaz muttered with a shrug.  
Wade scoffed. "Ugh, you're unbelievable!" 

Azria stepped in between them. "Okay guys, before you cut each other's throats over something stupid. We have something else to worry about." He said.  
"Getting us home?" Bree asked hopefully.  
Azria froze for a second. "Uh that too, but I was thinking about something else."  
"What do you mean?" Current Addison asked him sternly, stepping forward.  
"Okay relax mom, don't make the punishment face." Azria said, waving his hands in a playful defense.  
"Well then, just say it outright." Current Zed said.  
Azria looked at the front door. "Or I could just show you. Ria, Dizzy, come on!"  
The two girls looked at each other in a mix of confusion and scepticism, but stepped forward anyway.  
"Okay remember, no jumping or screaming." He said.  
"Well this is weird as shit." Bucky muttered.  
Zepplin nodded in agreement.  
Azria turned the doorknob and almost forcefully pulled the door open.  
A young man stepped in the room. He had white hair, pale skin, and mole in the center of his bottom lip. He was also very tall and wore a pair of sunglasses.  
He smiled as soon as he saw Zaria and Aziza, and in a strange high pitched voice he said.

"Hi sisters!"

"No not that!" Aziza said.  
"You're so freaking dumb!" Zaria exclaimed.  
The both ran to him and gave him a big hug.  
"Heya Colie." He joked.  
"You're not funny!" Aziza laughed.  
"I guess you'd prefer Colgate then."  
"Dude shut up!" She said.

Addison ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Mom....you're strangling me!" He said breathlessly.  
"Oh sorry." She loosed her grip on him.  
"Hey Zavia, back so soon?" Zed asked.  
Zavia chuckled, "Couldn't stay away."

"What are you doing back early anyway bro? You weren't supposed to be here for two more weeks." Zaria asked.  
"Az over here told me about well that." He said pointing at the younger versions of his parents. "At about three in the morning. So I had to get over here and see for myself."  
"Well, it's good to have you back son." Zed said.  
Zavia nodded. "And it's nice to be back."

"This is great and all, but where are we gonna go next?" Wade demanded to know.  
"Why don't ya just decide with rock paper scissors?" Zavia suggested.  
"Simple, but okay." Wade said.  
"Best out of three?" Boaz asked.  
"Sure, why not." Wade answered.

"This might be one of the dumbest things I've ever seen." Willa commented.  
"I feel like we'll see a lot more than just this." Wyatt replied.  
"Ugh, just tell me when they're done." Willa grumbled.  
"You got it!" Wynter obliged.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"  
Wade had rock and Boaz chose scissors.  
"Damn." Boaz muttered.  
"Guess that's one point for me!" Wade bragged.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"  
Wade chose scissors and Boaz had rock.  
"We're tied." Boaz said.  
"Now for the final battle!" Wade said with determination.

"Why is this happening?" Bucky muttered.

"Rock....Paper....Scissors.....Shoot!"  
"Aw man!"  
Wade had Rock and Boaz used scissors.  
"Guess we're going to my place!" Boaz said excitedly.

"Okay, glad that's over." Azria said.  
"How are we gonna get there though?" Eliza asked.  
"Yeah, there's a lot of us." Addison said.  
"We could just walk." Wade said.  
"Yeah, I don't do that." Bucky refused.  
"We just split up and take all the cars then." Current Zed said, shrugging it off.  
"Sounds fine to me." Willa said.  
"Yeah sure." Zoey said.  
"We could have decided this like thirty minutes ago, it's not that hard." Zaria said.  
"Well if you have ideas, why don't you say so Ria?" Zavia asked. "Hmmph." Zaria looked away.  
"Okay then....it's settled. We'll just drive." Current Zed confirmed.


	13. Big sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Moo - Doja Cat
> 
> https://youtu.be/mXnJqYwebF8

Everyone was crammed like sardines in each car.  
"Maybe we shoulda just walked." Wyatt muttered.  
"Uh-uh! Personal space please!" Bucky hollered at Bonzo.  
"Dude I'm trying to drive!" Current Zed reminded the sardines from the front seat.  
It got no less loud.

After what seemed like forever. They finally stopped at a house, pretty much just a block away.  
"Excuse me, get out of the way! Star coming through!" Bucky trampled Bonzo and kicked Wyatt in the face (somewhat) by accident and jumped out of the car.  
"Ooh! Freedom!" He gasped on his hands and knees beside the car.  
"Man, that hurt." Wyatt rubbed his face after he got out of the car.  
"Gonporo?" Bonzo complained. (Seriously?)  
Addison rolled her eyes at the "interesting" display in front of her.  
"Wow, we really could've just walked." She grumbled.  
"Well it's too late now." Willa shrugged.

"This is pretty weird, meeting your future family." Bree said nervously, biting her lip.  
Addison put her arm over her shoulder. "It'll be alright. Maybe you won't have an introduction where one of your *ahem* kids, gets grounded." She joked.  
Bree rolled her eyes, "Very reassuring Addie." She still smiled though.

Suddenly the front door opened. Both Brees made long and awkward eye contact.  
The Bree in the doorway had her hair in a low afro puff, and some of her hair had turned grey. She was a little taller and a bit heavier, but was still easy to recognize.  
She fiddled with a loose strand of her hair.  
"Oh, hi there." She said with a shy smile.  
As soon as she saw the kids that weren't younger versions of the people that she knew now (mainly Boaz) and Addison and Zed, she seemed to visably loosen up.

"Hey mom, is Lea home?" Boaz asked her.  
"Yeah she's in the backyard, why?" Bree asked him.

"We're showing the kids around before we have to worry about getting them home." Current Zed excplained to her.  
Bree raised her eyebrows at them. "Well okay then. Also Bonzo should be back in an hour, so you'll probably see him too." She said.

Bonzo looked confused at the thought of meeting his future self.

"Who's Lea?" Bree whispered to Boaz while the adults talked.  
"My older sister. I have a younger one too, but this is her naptime." He explained.  
"How old is she?" Bree asked as the stepped into the house. By this time Bonzo was also listening.  
"Which one?" Boaz asked.  
"Just tell me both of them." Bree answered.  
"Lea's 18 and Ce-ce's 4." He said.  
Bree paused.

"She's probably watering her flowers right now." Boaz commented.  
"What kind of flowers!?" Zoey suddenly interrupted.  
Boaz jumped in surprise.  
"Oh sorry." Zoey apologized sheepishly.  
Boaz shook his head. "It's all good, don't worry about it kid. Also she has Azaleas." He answered.  
"Ooh." Zoey breathed in awe.

Boaz opened the back door. "Hey sis?" He called to her.

By the flowers, a young girl was using the hose to water them.  
She had green hair with black strands in each ringlet, and pale skin with lots of freckles. She was also on the short side. She wore a white visor, a light blue shirt, pink jean capris, and some old blue tennis shoes.  
She didn't answer.

"Sis?"  
She had her headphones in, and was clearly into the next verse of whatever song she was listening too.

"Old McDonald had a farm. I give him a-"  
She immediately cut herself off when she looked up and saw them.  
She took out her headphones.  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were here?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.  
She walked up to him, and lightly punched him in the arm.  
"You creep, sneaking up on me like that!" She laughed.  
"Augh shut up Lea!" Boaz rolled his eyes at her.  
"Okay, okay! I'll leave ya alone little bro." She put her hands up in defense.  
"I'm not little." He muttered.  
She put her handon his shoulder. "Of course not." She said in a mocking agreeing tone.  
She earned another eyeroll from her brother.  
"You're gonna get stuck like that ya know." She joked.  
"Sure sis, and the watermelon seeds that I ate are gonna grow a plant in my stomach." He grumbled.  
Lea smiled mischievously. "Now you're getting it!" She faked support.  
"Ugh."

This time she just gave him a clap on the shoulder and moved on to the new people.  
"Sorry that I haven't properly introduced myself. The names Azalea!" She kneeled down to Zoey's level and stuck her hand out for a handshake.  
"Wait, your nane is Azalea and you plant Azaleas?" Enzo asked.  
"Where've you been?" Zoey asked him.  
"Taking a crap." He muttered.  
"Um okay." Zoey murmured and turned away.  
"Anyway, yes. Just for that reason." Azalea answered.  
"Cheesehead." Enzo "insulted" her.  
"Well that's new, but I could go for some grilled cheese right about now." Azalea said.

"I could go for some eats too." Boaz agreed.  
"But we just ate!?" Bree said.  
"Then we can just eat again." Boaz shrugged.  
"What are you, bottomless pits?" Current Bree asked the two of them.  
The siblings looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Who knows." Azalea said.


	14. Little sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Anpanman - BTS
> 
> https://youtu.be/pWVtB0ZNn0w

Azalea quickly hopped on the stove to make some grilled cheese.

"So what kinda job do I - you - I guess we, have?" Bree asked her older self.  
"Well I actually teach at Seabrooke elementary school these days." Current Bree said.  
"Really, how long have you been teaching and what grade?" Bree asked curiously.  
"I've taught kindergarten, third, and fifth grade. Right now I'm teaching third. I've been teaching for fifteen years now." Current Bree answered. "Some of my students have already graduated."  
"Wow that's cool." Bree said with wonder.

"What about me?" Bonzo asked in zombie tongue.  
"You work at the new power plant right now, mainly monitering the power levels and going out to fix power lines and such. You could probably explain it better than me." Current Bree answered.  
Bonzo nodded in response.

"Okay, they're done, who wants one?" Azalea asked.  
A chorus of "me's!" Followed that question.  
"Geez, I guess I'll need to make a little more." Azalea muterred as she passed them out.  
"Hey! One at a time you gremlin!" Azalea told Enzo harshly.  
"Aw man." He said as Azalea put it back with the others.  
"This is pretty good for grilled cheese." Eliza said.  
"Thanks." Azalea replied proudly as she started to cook more.

Everyone talked some more as they ate, it seemed a lot like and overly large family. Addison kept having to remind Zaria to chew with her mouth closed.  
"What are you feral?" Addison asked.  
"Gee, sorry mom." Zaria rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

Making so much noise, it seemed like everyone forgot that there was still someone else in the house, until someone started loud music started playing in the living room of course.

"Waiting for you Anpanman!" A child screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"What was that?" Bucky asked, looking disgusted.  
"I guess she woke up." Current Bree said, leaving the table.  
"Ce-Ce, I thought you were still napping." She called out as she walked away.  
The music turned off and she came back with a toddler in her arms.  
"Guys, this is Cézanne." She introduced the little girl.

Cézanne had curly green chin length hair, dark green eyes with eyebags and she carried a stuffed brown rabbit with her.  
The group said their hellos, but she hid her face behind Bree's shoulder.  
"She's pretty shy, but she doesn't mind having people around." Current Bree told them. "Come on Ce-Ce." She said the the child as she set her down on the floor.

"Do you want some grilled cheese?" Azalea asked her.  
Cézanne nodded and walked over to where her sister was standing.  
"What's your rabbit's name?" Addison asked her.  
"Rocko." She said nearly in a whisper.  
"That's a nice name." Addison complimented.  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks." She said a little bit louder.

The room was quieter when Cézanne sat at the table, but talking to her was nice. Boaz looked disapponted that everyone was quiet now.  
At six, Bonzo walked through the front door. Cézanne ran to him.  
"Daddy!" She called out to him as he picked her up. He was about to greet her, when he saw all of the people in his house.  
He looked at Bree in confusion.  
"You didn't read my text, did you." Bree said.  
Bonzo shook his head.  
Bree sighed. "Well you're here now, so I guess I'll leave the explaining to them." She said.  
"How many times are we gonna have to explain all this?" Zed asked.  
"Who knows." Addison replied.  
"Ugh." Zed groaned.


	15. Just the kids

While the adults talked alone, the growing group of kids and the younger versions of their parents moved outside.

"You're good at this Ce-Ce!" Zoey cheered on the little girl as she twirled the rope.  
"Thanks!" Cézanne said as she held tightly to her stuffed rabbit.  
"I wanna go next." Enzo said.  
"Huh? I thought jump roping was too girly for you Enzo?" Zoey cheekily remarked from one of his previous statements.  
Enzo huffed. "So what? I'm bored."  
"Sure." Zoey said, giggling.

"Long time no see Zav. How's California been?" Azalea asked.  
"Really hot." Zavia said as he took a sip of cherry cola.  
The oldest two "kids" were sitting on lawn chairs by Azalea's Azaleas.  
"You just had to plant Azaleas Lea?" Zavia asked.  
Azalea smirked. "Well I couldn't just pass up such a good opportunity."  
Zavia rolled his eyes. "You never change." He said with a smile.

"What's Seabrook high like then?" Aziza asked Addison.  
"Haven't you asked the future me that question?" Addison asked.  
"Well yeah, but it'd be cool to hear it from you." Zaria added.  
Addison shrugged. "Okay then." She said.  
"Honestly it's nice when it comes to classes and fancy events and stuff, but with zombies not so much. On the first day of school last year, someone pulled the Zombie alarm when they saw Zed limping in the hallway after he stubbed his toe." She continued.  
"Oh yeah, you told us that one!" Zaria replied with a finger snap.  
"That's still the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Aziza added.  
"Well it happened. What's Seabrook high like now?" Addison asked.  
"Well since Seabrook is small, everybody knows everybody. There's still like different friend groups and things like that, but our graduation years are still pretty close." Zaria answered.  
"I'm a cheerleader over there! The school talks about the things you and Dad did for the school sometimes." Aziza added.  
"That's cool." Addison said.  
"Plus, school lunches got better." Zaria replied.

Zed and Azria sat across from each other with Boaz and Wade playing uno.  
"We get a lot further in football leagues these days." Azria said simply.  
"We go out for pizza after games." Wade added.  
"So, does coach ever talk about me?" Zed asked hopefully.  
Azria snickered. "Of course you'd ask that. Uno." He said.  
"Already?" Boaz exclaimed. He still had twelve cards in his hand.  
"He does talk about you sometimes, mainly to tell us some of the dumb shit ya did though." Wade said dryly with a smirk.  
Boaz and Azria busted out laughing and Zed pouted. Being distracted, Boaz dropped all of his cards on the ground.  
"Aw come on!"

In the midst of all the fun, Bree opened the back door.  
"Hey guys, we've got a bit more traveling to do." She announced.  
"Damn I'm tired of moving around." Boaz muttered.  
"I heard that!" Bree commented.  
"Ugh." He groaned in response as his friends laughed.


	16. Just Vibin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song: Vibe - Cookie Kawaii
> 
> https://youtu.be/XjK-TQHQTEs

The group took their cars down to the woods and stopped where the trees started to get thicker.

"They're gonna meet us half way. My moms don't want us to get overwhelmed by the pack." Wade explained once everyone had gotten out of their cars.  
"Follow me." Wade continued, waving everyone on.

Wynter looked over at Willa to see her reaction to all of this, only to find that Willa was also looking at her. They both quickly looked away from each other with bright red blushes on their faces.  
"Sorry Willa." Wynter whispered.  
"Don't worry about it." Willa replied shyly.

They stopped at a large clearing in the woods. The trees surrounded it like a dome and there were clumps of bright pink flowers all around. A small pond with lilypads stood still at the left edge and the sun seemed to center right into the middle of it all.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Addison said.  
"I don't remember seeing this growing up." Wyatt commented, as he curiously looked at some mushrooms on a tree's roots nearby.

Wade shrugged. "It was pretty well, so that's probably why."  
Wyatt nodded, barely paying attention as Eliza identified some of the many different plants around them for him.

"Who found this place, it's awesome!" Wynter said enthusiastically.  
"My sister and I did when were kids a while back." Wade answered.  
"Hey!"  
"Speaking of sisters." Wyatt grumbled, looking like he was bracing himself for something.  
"What are you doing?" Willa asked, looking concerned.

Out of nowhere, another werewolf tackled Wade to the ground so fast that no one truly caught it until they had both rolled into a tree.  
"Hahaha!" The girl laughed hysterically, "That was good one, you didn't roll into the pond this time!" She said.  
Wade shook his head with a grimace on his face. "I told you, ya play to rough." He muttered.  
The girl stuck out her hand and helped him up.  
"So this is why you've been gone all day?" She asked, pointing to the several other people in the clearing with them.  
Wyatt nodded. "Yep."  
"Ya coulda done better with your time bro." She teased.  
Wyatt lightly pushed her shoulder. "Sure, maybe ya wouldn't have jumped me." He chuckled.  
"Nah, I still woulda done that." She shrugged.  
"Whatever kid. Anyway guys." He turned his attention to everyone else.  
"This is my little sister, Maxine." He introduced her.  
"I'm not little." Maxine said.  
"Compared to me you are." Wyatt replied.

He wasn't wrong about that though, since she was 5 foot 4 and he was 5 foot 10, he had her pretty good in the height department.  
Her skin was slightly darker than his was and her hair was curly and dark brown hair with two even white strips at her hairline. She wore an oversized varsity jacket, a white tanktop, blue jeans, and black combat boots, her hair was in an afropuff abover head other than the white strips, and sge wore shiny clear lip gloss.

"Hey guys!" She said with a casual wave.

"Max, didn't we just tell you not to run off!" Willa yelled as she walked purposefully through the trees with Wynter at her heels.  
"Sorry Mom." Maxine said sheepishly.  
Wynter chuckled at this scene.  
"Wynnie, we're supposed to be scolding her." Willa reminded her wife.  
"Oh right sorry." Wynter said. She tried to straighten up her face, but failed miserably as she burst out laughing instead.  
Willa shook her head with an endearing smile on her face.

"I guess it's always the same with you two." Wyatt said with a goofy smile.  
The teenage Willa and Wynter shyly smiled at each other.

Their older selves were not too much different looks wise either other than the fact that Willa was taller, fuller, and had a few gray hairs and a pair of red framed glasses.  
Wynter was about the same except that her hair was a little bit shorter (just to her shoulders) and her clothing style was a bit tamer.

"It's really weird to see a younger version of yourself outside of pictures." Willa commented after a small silence.  
"How'd you guys even get her?" Wynter asked.  
Eliza immediately pointed fingers. "It was his faul- oh wait." She had accidentally pointed at the older version of Bonzo, who looked a little confused.  
"It was his fault!" Eliza said, this time pointing to the right version of Bonzo.  
"Urrgh?" (Seriously?) Bonzo groaned.  
"Yeah seriously." Eliza confirmed.

"What's the pack like now?" Willa asked.  
"We're doing pretty good since we've got moonstone now. Everything's a little more relaxed, and I've become pack leader." Current Willa said with pride.  
"What about me?" Wyatt asked.  
"You live in Seabrook since it's between our cave and Zombietown." Wynter asked.  
"So do you guys, like have anything else important to say?" Wyatt asked.  
"Nope." Wynter said.  
"Not really." Willa replied.  
Wyatt pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Can I be next?" He asked with excitement.  
"I wouldn't mind." Wynter said.  
"Can I come too!?" Maxine basically shouted.  
"Chill a little Max, we're all right here, and yes you can go too." Willa answered.  
"Nice, good thing I brought snacks." As soon as she said that, Maxine started snacking on some beef jerky.

After a little bit more chatting, the slightly larger group started back to the cars.  
Wade noticed his sister dancing a little as they went up the hill. She was using her mouth to make sounds for a beat.  
"If I back it up? Is it.."  
"Are you singing that old tik tok song again?" Wade said tiredly.  
"Well I can't help it, it's gotten stuck in my head!" Maxine said.  
"Welk get it unstuck." Wade said.  
"That's probably not gonna happen." Maxine said. "Baby when I throw it back m hm hm hmm hm?" She continued to quietly sing the song. That doesn't really help much when you have werewolf hearing though.  
"If I speed it up, can you handle that?" She murmured. "Just stop." Wade thought. "You ain't ready for this work now, watch me throw it throw it back." She continued. "Oh gosh, why?" Wade thought, pinching the bridge of his nose as his sister blissfully continued to sing.


	17. Witches?

"Hey um, older me?" Wynter said.

"That's a weird thing to hear, but yes?" Current Wynter replied.

"We asked about Wade's parents earlier and he mentioned somthing about witches. What's that about?" She asked.

"Oh that! I'm not good at explaining things. Willa? Can you explain it all instead?" Wynter asked.

"Sure." Willa said, not looking back since she was driving.

"Whew thanks." Wynter said, wiping off her forehead.

"It's not that big a deal Wyn." She said. "Anyway, about that, Witches came to Seabrook about two years after Werewolves started showing themselves. Of course that's not the point, so let me get to that." She continued.  
"At some point after we got married, Wynter and I wanted children. We tried going through the adoption process but we were turned away since we were young and of course also because we're werewolves. Our next option was to try In vitro fertilization bu-"

"What's that?" Wynter asked.

"It's a process of taking mature eggs and fertilizing them in a lab and putting them back." The younger Willa replied.

"Yeah that's kind of it, but anyways it was too expensive for us. We were very distraught at the time and a bit desperate, so we went to a witch that lived at the west edge of Seabrook as a last ditch effort." She explained.

"So then what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Well the witch, her name was Wilma by the way, was a very nice lady and agreed to do a spell if we got the things needed and let her be the godmother. Since it seemed like so little we didn't oppose. If I remember it correctly We needed pollen from a Miskus flower, two goliath frog eggs, three rose quartzes from the top of rose peak, and for mililiters of our own spit." Current Willa said.

Willa gagged at the end statement. "Ugh, that's nasty." She said with her mouth covered by her hand.

Current Wynter shrugged, "It was, but it was better than getting turned away again." She said.

"We thought it be easy, but it really wasn't that simple. The Miskus flower is very elusive and hides in swamps mainly populated by snakes and aligators with a few oyher magic creatures. It also lives only underwater and has to be wet at all times. So picking it was hard. We kept it in a jar of water and by then we were covered in mud." Current Willa continued.

Current Wynter giggled, "We picked six flowers before that one actually took and I had to keep that gators away. It took about three hours."

"Three hours to pick a flower?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

"They had really strong roots." Wynter said.

"Than after that, next were the frog eggs. The Goliath frogs live Ocean town about twenty miles on the water from here. We didn't expect the frogs gurading them to be as big as they were. They were at least nine feet tall, and very protective." Willa said.

"One stepped on me without even noticing." Wynter commented.

"Yeah that was not a fun day. We did get the frog eggs though. They were each about a foot wide and thick and very very slippery. By then we were again covered in mud." Willa said.

"You're not the best at telling stories." Wynter said from the backseat.

"Well you said that you wanted an explanation, not a fairy tale." Willa replied.

"The rocks were definitely the worst part!" Wynter said.

"Oh yeah! We had to wear oxygen tanks at the top of the mountain since it was so high. The roses were very pretty though. The rocks were very big and we didn't know exactly how much we needed other than three of them, so we took three of the smaller rocks that we could carry down the mountain. Luckily that time, we weren't muddy." Willa said.

"We were really tired though." Wynter said.

"At the end of that day I was thinking, "this kid better be awesome" since we'd done all that work." Willa said.

Wade blushed and covered his face with his hands at that comment.

"After four days we got all the stuff back to Ms. Wilma and she showed us how the potion was made. She put the spit in first, then the tips of the rose quartz that were about three grams each, then the yolks of the eggs, and lastly the pollen. The potion ended up being an opaque peach colour and really thick. When she handed it to us, she told us that one of us would have to rub five mililiters of it on her stomach everyday for nine weeks. We decided who would do that over a game of monopoly." Willa said.

"It was an intense game, and I won it. The stuff actually smelled like honey, it was kinda weird honestly." Wynter said.

"On the tenth week we found out that Wynter was finally pregnant! We rewarded ourselves by sleeping in that day." Willa said.

"We told everybody else after fifteen weeks had passed, just to be safe." Wynter said.

"Yeah, and then everything else was like a normal pregnancy. Wade had peach colored hair for a month after he was born though." Willa continued.

Wynter turned around to look at him, "And he never stopped screaming."

"He never slept either." Willa added.

"Okay I get it, I wasn't the perfect baby." Wade said, sounding a little annoyed.

"No, but you're ours." Willa said, smiling at him in the rearview mirror.

Wade tried to frown so they'd think he was annoyed, but everyone could see the smile on his face.

"It was a little different for Max though and, oh we're here already." Willa said, stopping the car.

"Aw, we were just about to get to the good part!" Maxine complained.

"Maybe next time Max." Wynter said.

Next to the car was a sturdy, but plain brick house with three floors. They could already hear quite a bit of noise coming from it.

"Oh geez." Wade muttered.

"They're just our cousins Wade." Max said.

"They're still crazy though." Wade replied.

"Come on kids, we've got more people to see." Willa said as she climbed out of her seat.

"This is gonna be a disaster." Wade muttered.

"Oh can it Wade." Max said. 

"Fine."

Wyatt wondered as he looked up at the house, "Could this place really be that bad? Well I guess I'll find out."


	18. The triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/b73BI9eUkjM Jennie- Solo 
> 
> https://youtu.be/16YnOUnbE6s Arizona Zerves Roxanne
> 
> https://youtu.be/JdW6zT8eH_0 Killumantii - Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Character song (Willow): Jennie - Solo
> 
> https://youtu.be/b73BI9eUkjM 
> 
> (Turn on the english captions if you do watch it)
> 
> .Character song (Elizabeth): Arizona Zerves - Roxanne 
> 
> https://youtu.be/16YnOUnbE6s 
> 
> .Character song (Ezra): Killumantii - Rules
> 
> https://youtu.be/JdW6zT8eH_0

Wynter knocked on the door and swiftly, it was opened.

"Hey guys!" Eliza said cheerfully. She looked like she had gotten even shorter over the years some how. Her hair was in her usual puff and her face had stray streaks of paint on her cheeks.

"Heya!" Wynter gave her a friendly hug. "What's with the paint?" She asked.

Eliza reached up to feel her face. "Oh that? Eva wanted me to finger paint with her. Clearly, the paint didn't stop there."

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud crash and a shattering noise came from inside the house. Eliza sighed and turned back towards the noise.  
"Zach! I told you to stay out of the house on your roller skates!" She shouted at him as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, which of uh, the kids should we go to first?" Wyatt asked awkwardly.

"You should go for the oldest three upstairs, they tend to be less physically chaotic then the rest of them." Eliza answered. Just then, another crash came from the house.

"Zach!" And then Eliza started off, probably to punish whichever kid Zach was.

"Which upstairs is it though?" Wyatt asked, since there were three floors in the house.

"I could show you, I've been here like a billion times!" Max volunteered enthusiastically.

"Well, show us the way Max." Eliza said.

Max smiled, seemingly liking the idea of leading the group. "Come on, they're on the top floor." Max said as she beckoned everyone else to follow.

There were a lot more stairs than everyone thought there would be, by the time they had all reached the third floor, everyone was winded.

"How do you do this all the time?" Wade asked breathlessly.

Max shrugged, she hadn't even broken a sweat. "I guess I'm just used to it."

"Wouldn't it have been easier for then to just come down here?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe, but they wouldn't like it very much. They mainly just stay up here unless it's to eat and leave the house." Max said.

"So they're lazy?" Eliza said.

"Not really, they just like being up here away from everybody else." Max said as she continued to move on.

Softly, she knocked on the first door. "Hey cuz! It's me Max." She said.

"Come in." A girl said from the other side of the door.

Once Max opened the door, everyone's noses were shocked by the smell of red velvet cake. Surprisingly, there wasn't a real one there.  
At least 20 red candles sat around a luxurious red canopied bed. The girl who was sitting on it had light skin, curly chocolate brown hair with a few white streaks in it, and hazel eyes. She was reading a book titled "Not a nice love story."

"Gee you must really like red." Wyatt commented nervously.

Willow looked eyed him clearly, looking up and down.

"Well yeah, or my room wouldn't be full of it." She said.  
Her room was really full of it. Her curtains, ned sheets, carpet, ceiling fan, even she was wearing a pair of red leggings and a red sports bra. The only thing that wasn't red was the walls. 

"I'm Willow by the way." She introduced herself. "How was the trip here?" She asked curtiously.

"The time travel or the drive over here?" Wyatt asked.

Willow shrugged. "Either one's fine with me." 

"Well the drive here was alright, the time travel not so much." Eliza said.

Willow gave her a blank stare. "That might be the most boring way I've ever heard time travel described." She said.

"Well geez, sorry I'm not a novelist." Eliza muttered.

Willow shrugged. "Okay then."

For a few seconds, everyone stood in an awkward silence. 

"Um. Are you guys gonna go yet, this is getting weird. My sister's right next door. You should go see her." She urged them.

Max chuckled. "Okay, we'll get out of you're hair. See ya later."

"Yeah, bye." Willow replied,already back to reading her book.

Enzo closed the door behind the rest of them.

"What was her problem?" Eliza complained.

Wyatt shrugged. "She seemed okay to me." He said.

"Are you kidding, that girl was totally shading me!" She insisted.

"I doubt it. She probably just wanted to hear more about what happened." Wyatt said.

Eliza folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "Sure, whatever."

In the other room, someone was blasting music and the bedsprings were loudly squeaking.

"Uh, should we wait?" Zepplin asked.

"Nah, we're good." Max said. She pounded hard on the door. "ELLIE!" She shouted.

The music shut off and quick footsteps were heard from the other side of the door.  
The door busted open, and a short girl with pale skin, wavy dark green hair and blue eyes stared angrily up at Max.

"Ya didn't have to do all that ya know? I could here you!" She said, sounding very irritated.

Max laughed loudly, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it." 

"Well you might want to, or next time won't be so funny." She threatened.

Mac ignored her completely, "Well guys, this angry gremlin here is Elizabeth." She was still holding back laughter, while Elizabeth glared menacingly at her.

"Hi." Wyatt said.  
"Hey what's up?" Eliza greeted her.  
Elizabeth nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned back to her room. In a completely uneeded manner she jumped on her bed.

"Wow, I've never had so many people in my room." Elizabeth commented.

"That's a lie!" Willow shouted from next door.

"Girl shut up!" She yelled back.

After that, she awkwardly turned back to the group.

"So how're you guys liking *ahem* "future Seabrook" so far?" She asked.

"It's pretty nice I guess. There a lot more people now." Wyatt answered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, despite it being crowded, the icecreams still good,and the parties are even better." She said.

"Do you go to a lot of parties?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah kinda." She seemed like she didn't want to give too many details.

"Oh! And you wouldn't believe how crazy things get around here! Especially at school."

Addison scoffed. "What? Seabrook? Crazy?"

"Maybe not when you guys were kids, but there's a fight like every week at school, sometimes four. Well at least from what Zack and Izzy tell me. Me and the others already graduated last year." She said.

"That doesn't sound very good." Zed said.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It is what it is." She said. "Oh hey! One of my friends is having a party this weekend, you guys should come, it's gonna be awesome!" She said.

"We'll think about it." Addison replied as she turned to leave.

The last of the triplets was across from Willow and Elizabeth. Instead of being bombarded with red velvet or loud noise. The youngest triplet was pacing agressively in a circle in his room, typing at lightning speed with his thumbs on his phone.

"You writing an essay or something cuz?" Max teased.

He looked up, his face flushed. "Em. Something like that."   
He had light caramel tinted skin, coily green hair in a puff at the back of his head showing that he had an undercut. He had sharp teeth, grey eyes a thin scar under his left eye, dimples, and he was tall with an oddly thin waist.  
He looked like he had just gotten done with an intense workout. 

"I'm Ezra." He said simply and returned to typing.

"It might be best to just back away for now." Max whispered.

Everyone slowly followed and they left his room.

"Don't mind him, he's probably arguing with someone." Max said.

"Does he do that a lot?" Wyatt asked.

"Just about every day." Max said nonchalantly.

"Geez, isn't that stressful?" Eliza said.

Max shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he just likes arguing." She said. "Now, should we move on? She asked.

"Yeah, but can we take breaks on the stairs this time?" Wyatt asked.

Max sighed. "Sure I guess."

Wyatt sighed in relief.

"Whimp." Max said under her breath, and they continued on to the second floor to the next kids.


	19. Not much goes on here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character song (Izabella): Fugees - Killing me softly
> 
> https://youtu.be/dJvLE3jJq20
> 
> Character song (Zachery): Outkast - Hey ya
> 
> https://youtu.be/m2W8pFEt-y0
> 
> Character song (Evangeline): Jimin - Serendipity
> 
> https://youtu.be/ejR5zKaPZ0g
> 
> =(Hey, just realized that I haven't updated in over a month :/ My bad ya'll.)=

After what seemed like forever the troop finally made it down the stairs to the second floor. 

"Ooh thank God! It's finally over." Wyatt said with relief.

"We could've gone faster if you weren't whining the whole way, but sure whatever." Max complained.

"Rude." Wyatt muttered.

"But anyway." Wade interrupted abruptly to keep them moving. "Since we're on the second floor, we've only got more people to see here. They won't bother you much except for maybe Izabella, but that's not important."

"Well okay then, let's go." Eliza said.

The first room had a door painted completely black with some white dots on it, which were either stars or some paint chipping off, no one could really tell.

"Max, you do the honors." Wade said, stepping away from the door.

Max sighed in annoyance, "Why's it always me?"

Wade just shrugged.

"Ugh." Max grumbled. After shuffling over, she knocked on the door.

"Zach? Is that you again? If you come up here showing me some more of those stupid fact videos I swear to God I will-"

Before she could finish saying what sounded like a possible threat, Max cut her off. "No it's just me."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, before the girl on the other side of the door spoke again. "Oh, hey cuz! Mom said you guys were coming."

Finally she opened the door to a room that was pitch black except some glow in the dark stars and her computer screen. She immediately squinted her tired eyes as soon as she stepped out.  
"Wow, is the house always this bright?" She asked, looking surprised.

"I think so, but what are you sitting in the dark for?" Max asked.   
"I just like it better, listening to 8D songs in the dark where you can't see what's going on is a real treat, you should try it sometime!" She said cheerfully.  
"Yeah um, I'll take your word for it." Max said. "Anyway guys this is Izabella, she's seventeen."

Izabella was a pretty skinny girl. She had coily hair that was basically swamp green on the right side and white on the left. Her green eyes were sunken in with dark circles, and she was very pale. Her nails were long and sharp and so were her canine teeth, which got in the way so that she spoke with a slight lisp. Overall, she was kind of in between looking spooky and looking sickly.

"Maybe you need to get out more." Wade commented.  
Izabella stretched tiredly and it seemed like someone would be able to hear her bones popping from a mile away.  
"Nah, my sleep schedules fucked though, but how are you guys doing?" She asked  
"Eh, we're good. Just showing some time travellers around." Wade said.  
Izabella smiled. "Sounds like fun, maybe I should come too since I "need to get out more" wade." She said making airquotes.  
"That's fine, you don't have to." Wade insisted.  
"And miss out on all the fun? Pssh! Why would I do that?" She laughed.  
"Well we're going to see Zach next, so do you still want to go?" Max asked.  
"Oh no, not there. Just tell me when you move on to the next house or something. She said, returning to her room.

"Phew!" Max said.

"You guys don't seem to like her much." Zed commented.  
"She can be a little much sometimes, especially when she's excited. She's cool otherwise, but she does a lot of weird things that I don't feel like dealing with right now." Max explained.

Eliza and Wade looked at eachother, like they didn't really believe what she was saying. Sure she seemed a little off, but how bad could she possible be?

Going further down the hall there was another room on the right side. The door was wide open and there was a boy laying face up on his bed staring at the ceiling and listening to a song. 

"Hey buddy, I'm surprised you aren't dancing to this one, it's pretty good." Wade said, snapping his fingers and sidestepping to the beat.  
The kid looked at him like he was stupid. "The lyrics are actually kinda sad when you really listen." He said.  
Wade stopped in his tracks. "Well you don't have to mope over it." He said.  
"I know, but I feel like it." He muttered.

"That's Zachery or Zach, he's fourteen and he's either trying to find the deeper meaning of something and listening to sad songs, or climbing on rooftops and skating through the neighborhood. You never know what he's gonna do or say next." Max said.

Zach had curly sandy brown hair with a couple white strands mixed in, tan skin, dark brown eyes, freckles all over, and was very lanky.

"He kinda looks like you if you were a lot more sheltered." Willa said.  
Wyatt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Other than the freckles and slightly curlier hair, the kid was basically a spitting image of him.

"Can you guys go interrupt someone else's personal time now? I'm tired of you all staring at me." He said, looking very annoyed.

"Well to be fair, you did have your door open." Max said.

"Then close it." Zach said.

"Geez okay." Max said.

"Thanks." Zach said as the door closed.

"Anyway, onto the last kid. She won't be as much of a downer as the last two I swear." Maz said.

"I am not a downer!" Zach shouted from his room.

"Quiet!" Max shouted back.

The last one's door was also open, but she seemed a lot more chipper than her older brother. She was coloring in a coloring book on her knees at a table in her room. She seemed very concentrated and had on a quiet and gentle song.

"Hi Eva!" Max greeted her.

The little girl immediately got up and ran to Max, who swiftly lifted her up.  
"What's up kiddo?" Max asked her.  
"Nothing, just coloring." She said, a little shyly since she had noticed a lot more people.

"This is Evangeline, but we call her Eva most of the time. She's four." Max said.

Evangeline had light brown skin and freckles across her nose, curly red hair in ringlets with some thin white strands, rose cheeks, and a gap in between her two front teeth.   
As soon as Max put her down she gave everyone that accepted a (slightly awkward) hug.  
"This is weird, but at least there are more people to talk to!" She said enthusiastically.

She mainly talked about rabbits and her friends for about fifteen minutes before Wade thought of an escape plan.

"Aw she was so sweet!" Addison said" clutching her heart.  
"Yeah, she's a nice kid, but she can really talk your ear off." Wade said.

Max turned on her phone and realized that it was 9:00 at night.  
"It's getting late guys, I don't think you'll be meeting any more people today." She said.

Zed yawned. "That's fine. We saw a lot of them today."  
"Yeah we only haven't seen four other people, and that's pretty good for now." Bree said.  
"Then I guess you guys should probably stay here for the night since your already here and stuff." Wade said.

"Yeah I'm good with that, I don't really feel like going anywhere else anyway." Bucky said tiredly.  
Max nodded. "Okay, we'll go get Aunt Eliza. We'll be back in a bit." She said.

Of course there would still be many long days ahead after this one, but thankfully the introductions were finally almost over.


End file.
